Future and Flashbacks
by jenkins16
Summary: Sequel to Airports and Aeroplanes, as Austin and Ally grow up will everything change, what happens when the past gets brought up, what trouble will Austin and Ally get into with with their still sometimes childish ways...
1. Families and Fun

**Sorry for the long wait for this sequel a couple of you have asked me if I wanted any help, thanks for offering but I was just really busy caught up with everything and I'm in a really busy year with school and hobbies so haven't had enough time, but enough rambling here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

6 years later...

Austin's POV:  
"AUSTINNN!" I called for like the tenth time, still no response, I grew agitated as he didn't reply and we really had to leave otherwise we wouldn't get there in time. I had finished loading the car and all that was left was to get everyone into the car but, mini Austin, whose not so mini anymore, didn't finish packing his carry on bag untill this morning and he still wasn't downstairs and ready to go. I tried to move to get upstairs but I had Aiden clutched onto my left leg and Ariana clutched to my right, both laughing uncontrably at my misfortune, at times like this they were two little terrors who loved to team up on their dad and found it hilarious, but I could never stay mad at them because they were my little terrors.

Ally came out into the hallway where I was stuck and just laughed at my situation and instead of helping me, she just took a picture and carried on going through her checklist making sure we had everything. Classic Ally but that's one of the reasons that makes her, her and I love it about her. She rambled on saying "Suitcases in the car... Check, tv off... Check, Ariana's bunny..." She looked down at Ariana who looked up at mention of her name and held up her bunny that I didn't even see she was holding "check" Ally continued, I took this as my opportunity to bend down and grab Ariana so I could move at least one of my legs.

She then clung onto me so I started dragging my other leg, with Aiden still latched onto it, up the stairs and by the time I reached the top step I was exhausted and placed Ari down, but before she could latch onto me again I picked up and placed Aiden next to her then whispered to them "shall we go and hurry up your brother" they nodded along and I continued "on the count of 3 were gonna charge in there and attack him" they continued nodded, smiling even brighter and we put our hands in the middle of us and lifted them up and said "ready, set, rock! **(1)**"

We started creeping down the landing and once we got outside Austin's door I started counting down "3..2..1..go go go!" I opened the door and the 3 of us went charging in, he was lying down on his bed, playing a game on his iPod, so when we all jumped on his bed at the same time that came as a bit of a shock to him and he jumped and did a karate move, as if to protect himself, whilst we all laughed at him.

I walked over to him and joked to him "wow calm down Jackie chan" he just sarcastically smiled and said "aren't you hilarious dad" even though I'm not his real dad, he likes to call me that as he classes me as his real dad, so I replied "why yes, yes I am, thanks, now we need to go, what took you so long?" He didn't look impress but replied "haha very funny and I was finishing this level of candy crush!" **(2)** I just shook my head and replied "well we can't go on holiday if you haven't finish the level can we!" He just shook his head at me and grabbed his bag and made his way down stairs, for a 10 year old he acted a lot like a teenager.

I grabbed the two little terrors and followed mini Austin downstairs, I then went out to the car and placed the terrors in their booster seats and made sure there seat belts were buckled in, unfortunately for Austin he had to sit in between them two as he was the only child who didn't have to have a booster seat, so earlier I gave him a pair of headphones to plug into his iPod **(3) **if he wanted to block them out.

With the kids loaded into the car I went back into the house to see Ally and lock up, just as she was doing last minute checks of everything, so without her seeing I sneaked up behind her and put my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder, I could feel her slightly flinch from the surprise but she then relaxed herself on me and I whispered to her "the kids are ready in car, and the cars loaded up, are we ready to go?"

She nodded her head and turn her body round to face me, now my hands were resting on her back and her arms were around my neck and we brought our faces closer and I whispered to her "to think we had no idea who each other were just over 6 years ago and now hear we are mrs Ally Moon" she just chuckled and pulled me closer so our lips were touching and just as we were getting into the kiss, we heard a shout coming from the car and surely enough it was Aiden "ewwww gross mummy and daddy are doing it again!" With that a felt smirk appeared on my lips and ten seconds later I broke the kiss and grabbed Ally's hand, locked the door and got into the car and began our journey.

About 10 mins into the journey I could hear the Ari and Aiden talking about there names and then Aiden asked me and ally "where did I get my name from?" I looked to Ally and she smiled so I said, "do you want me to tell you the story of your birth?" He looked a little grossed out at first and I had to hold back my laughing but eventually he said "yeah but leave out the stuff I don't need to know I'm still young and it could scar me forever!" I just laughed and started the story...

**Next chapter coming soon :P**

**(1) had to include it ;) don't own it**

**(2) don't own candy crush!**

**(3) don't own apple brand! :)**


	2. Story telling and Snow

**Because there are flashbacks being told by Austin, whenever it's a flashback in will in italics and whenever it's present day it will be written normally :) Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV:

If was roughly one year after I met Ally and Mini Austin, it was cold February Tuesday morning, it had been snowing for the past couple of days, and the snow was still fresh on the ground. I had taken Mini Austin out in the snow as Ally couldn't but I had to stay local in case her water broke as she was due soon. First we had a snowball fight and let's just say he has a very accurate aim so I picked him up and chucked him over my shoulder and ran with him, I could hear his giggles filling the air, I had a smile on my face that hadn't been there recently.

Prior to the snow, I had been given news on my brother Aiden he had just been deployed back out to fight, I didn't want him to go and he was thinking about not going but he said that it was his duty, I respected him and hoped he would come back. When I found out what happened when he was over there, I felt like breaking down and crying but I couldn't because it was my Birthday and they had set up a party for me so I had to act happy.

The day after I told Ally and she just hugged me and let me cry into her, all 3 of us just had a lazy day watching films, it made me realise that we were already like family and that me and her were both ready to be with one another forever. I knew I had to think of a great proposal, I wanted it to be soon as we had another baby on the way, but that was my grieving day over Aiden, he had been near where a grenade exploded, he wasn't dead on impact but he was flown back over and put in intensive care, even though he wasn't dead, on the phone the doctors said that they were going to put him into a coma but it was most likely that he wouldn't wake up.

Anyway we were out playing in the snow and I had put Mini Austin down, I turned around to make a snowball and when I turned back around I saw little austin lying on the ground trying to make a snow angel the wrong way up, so his face was in the snow, I laughed at him and pick him up. He was wearing a little blue and black snow suit, his blonde hair was still shaggy as he wanted it like mine, but at the moment it was wet and sprawled everywhere, his face was bright red like a tomato and he was sporting a cheeky grin, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and took a picture. I felt his face and it was freezing and I noticed that he was shivering a lot, so I decided that we should go in but before we were about to I got a phone call from Ally.

"AUSTIN MY WATER BROKE WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed, my eyes widened in surprise and I told her I would be there in a minute. I grabbed mini austin and put him up on my shoulders and I ran back to our house, all I could hear was mini Austin on my back laughing along and holding on tight, if we were in so much of a rush I would have played a game with him, but we definitely didn't have enough time. We got home within a couple of minutes, to see Ally sat there on the sofa looking worried.

I brought Austin down off my shoulders and he walked over to his mum, he tried to climb on her but I had to stop him, his eyes were tearing up and he was about to cry so I had to do something so I gave him a cookie quickly, I then grabbed him and the bag we had already packed ready for the hospital, then I strapped Austin into his car seat while he was grinning at the cookie happily eating it like there wasn't a care in the world, he looked so funny.

I then got into the car and pulled out of the drive when Austin said "where's mummy?" I then realised I had left Ally so I reversed the car and stopped it to see Ally stood in the doorway with an annoyed look on her and she sarcastically said "ohh no you don't need to take me to the hospital even though I'm the one who is pregnant carrying the baby!" I didn't say anything as it would only make it worse but in a way I was trying not to laugh...

**Hope you liked it :D**


	3. Hormones and Hurrying up

**Hope you like this story :) Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally :)**

_Austin's POV:_

_On the way to the hospital the car was filled with the sound of screaming and crying, it was starting to give me a headache but I put up with as luckily it was only a fifth-teen minute ride to the hospital. It hadn't taken mini Austin long to finish his cookie that he was satisfied with so he grew to become bored and look out of the window, trying to talk to Ally but because Ally was screaming, mini Austin thought Ally was screaming at him so he started crying his eyes out while Ally scream more at the pain, I tried to help by comforting but I couldn't say much without be shouted at by Ally, so I just kept quiet throughout the ride._

_When we finally arrived I pulled up as close as I could get and hopped out the car, around to Ally's side where she had already opened the door and was trying to get out but couldn't manage to, I tried to keep myself from laughing whilst she screamed "ohh haha, I'd like to see you handle being pregnant" I just gulped and helped her out of the car, whilst muttering to myself "hormones."_

_I then quickly grabbed the bag and mini Austin out of the car and placed both of them down on the ground, i bent down to Austin's height and said to him "mummy loves you very much but we both need you to be a big boy now and behave and to help us out, how about that Austin?" He smiled a bit and nodded his head and replied "okay Austin" he gave me a hug and a huge smile and carried on talking "umm Austin why is mummy walking funny?"_

_I turned around to see Ally waddling closer to the hospital, my eyes went wide and I sprinted over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the hospital, with mini Austin behind us while Ally was screaming in agony drawing a lot of attention to us. Once we had gotten to the front desk, they immediately got Ally in a wheel chair and wheeled her off to one of the hospital rooms whilst I followed with mini Austin behind._

_As we were following all I could hear was ally screaming, which was pretty funny because of the sounds she was making, although she wouldn't agree with me, I started to hear mini austin panting behind me and I knew he was out of breath. So I came to a haunt and I saw mini austin still trying to run to catch up and he looked like he was trying to run a marathon, which was pretty funny so I scooped him up and put him on my back so I was giving him a piggyback and I started running again. As I was running Mini Austin was bobbing up and down, every time he bobbed back down I could hear him grunt, so I tried to hold back a laugh as right now wasn't really the time to be laughing, because if ally heard me she would probably give me a death glare._

_Once we finally got to the room after what felt like forever running, the doctors wheeled her in and as they were trying to help ally get on the bed, she was having none of it and tried to climb on it herself, all I could think to myself was that is my wife, but i wouldn't have her any other way. I quickly ran into the room with mini austin still on back and told him to hold on tight while I did this, before ally could argue I scooped her up bridal style and placed her down on the bed with mini austin still on back. I saw some of the nurses smiling, laughing and clapping me for that, so i took a bow and did a Usain Bolt pose which made everyone try to stifle a laugh apart from ally who muttering to herself about how she could have got onto the bed herself._

_Whilst the nurses were checking every thing was ok to go ahead I went outside the room and quickly called my parents and Ally's parents who were so excited and both said that they would be on their way down to the hospital. About 20 minutes later I was sitting on the chairs outside with austin sitting on my lap, I was bouncing him up and down and pretending it was horse, his giggles once again filled the air and they made a little bit less nervous. I don't really know how I was able to laugh earlier but I'm pretty nervous now, this is my actually first child related my blood, I will still love mini Austin the same but I just don't wont any thing to go wrong with this baby, me and Ally decided not to find out the gender of the baby so it will be more of a surprise._

_A nurse then came out of the room and said 'it's time' I nodded and took austin off my lap and onto the white chair next to me, I always wondered why hospitals wanted everything to be white because it's really boring and dull. I then told austin that his grandparents are on the way and should only be a couple of minutes, but as I said that I saw my parents and ally's parents hurriedly walking down the corridor._

_So then I told him I was going to go in the room for a bit and that he will see me and Ally when I come out. As my parents and Ally's parents reached us they all asked me questions at the same time, but we're cut of by a scream from Ally so i said 'does that answer your questions, she's about to deliver the baby know so I'm going in there now, I will see you later guys' as I was walking in the room they all wished me good luck, all I thought was I'm gonna need it..._


End file.
